A known technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-151193 allows a direct-current power from an energy storage mounted on a fuel cell vehicle to be converted by an external inverter into an alternating-current power so as to drive alternating-current powered external equipment by connecting an inverter connector to a vehicle connector. The vehicle connector is connected to the vehicle-mounted energy storage through a cable and attached to a bracket secured in a trunk. The inverter connector is connected to the inverter.